GrudgeGloryWarriors
WARRIORS Shinobi Deflect *Teleport Kick range increased to 2.75m (from 2m). *Teleport Attack range increased to 2.75m (from 2m). Developer comments: Shinobi's Teleport follow-up moves will now connect if they are performed after Deflecting Orochi's Storm Rush, Warlord's Head Splitter Leap / Alternate, Raider's Top Heavy, Valkyrie's Hunter's Rush. Backflip *Fix In a mirror match-up, Shinobi can no longer Teleport if the enemy uses Back Flip after being Deflected. Developer comments: There was a bug in which one Shinobi who would Deflect into Teleport against another Shinobi who would Back Flip away caused very disorienting character positioning and camera rotation for both players. Guard Break *Fix Counter timing on long range Guard Break is now consistent with regular Guard Break. Tackle *Fix Tackle can no longer hit enemies on higher ground. Throws *Fix Fixed a visual bug where characters would appear to partially enter obstacles when Shinobi would use a Throw while they're right beside the obstacle. Warlord Crashing Charge *Fix Crashing Charge will Cancel out when hitting an Unbalanced opponent. Bot *fix The Rank 3 Warlord bot are able to use Parry Shield Bash again. (Rank 1 and 2 do not use this move.) Centurion Charged Heavy *Fix Charged Heavies no longer pin the Shugoki if the Shugoki's Uninterruptible Stance is active. Developer comments: This was actually fixed in the earlier Patch 1.09. We fixed it then so that this Shugoki case works properly, and at that time we also fixed that Centurion's Charged Heavy cannot pin an enemy already pinned by another Centurion. We missed adding the note for Shugoki's case, and are adding it now for clarity. Lawbringer Blind Justice *Blind Justice can now be Feinted. *Blind Justice can now be followed by Shove on hit. Developer comments: Blind Justice now can be Feinted, which is meant to make it a more interesting option when the Lawbringer Parries a Heavy Attack. Allowing the Shove on hit is meant to allow Lawbringer to continue to pressure the opponent. Judge, Jury and Executioner *Fix Judge, Jury and Executioner Unblockable Finisher now triggers Execution window of opportunity. Raider Bot *Fix Raider bots can now cancel Zone Attacks and Raider Fury into Stunning Tap. Nobushi Unlock tech *Fix Cobra Strike and Sidewinder Form can no longer become un-parryable if unlocked at the right time. Developer comments: There are a number of situations where unlocking during an attack can cause it to become un-parryable by the opponent. Across the game, we're currently working to remove this unintended behavior. WARDEN Crushing Counterstrike *Fix Crushing Counterstrike now uses Miss Recovery when required Developer comments: In certain situations, Crushing Counterstrike didn't flow correctly into its Miss recovery. For instance, when used to counter a long range Shinobi attack, or if the countered target would get killed by another source before the completion of the attack. This also fixes an issue causing the Zone Attack to be launched by pressing light attack only, if Crushing Counterstrike missed. Unlock tech *Fix Warden's Out of Guard Mode Basic Attacks can no longer be un-parryable when performed Out of Stamina. Valkyrie Unlock tech *Fix Valkyrie's Out of Guard Mode Basic Attacks can no longer be un-parryable when performed Out of Stamina. Shugoki Unlock tech *Fix Crashing Thunder can no longer become un-parryable if unlocked at the right time. Demon Embrace *Fix Fixed Demon Embrace camera issue when used in a corner. Conqueror Zone Attack *Fix Improved Zone Attack's defense to start at 100ms into the first strike. *Area of Effect was reduced to more closely match the visual of the strike. Developer comments: Previously, Conqueror's Zone Attack used to have full-block on the first strike only from 0 to 100ms, then no block at all for the remainder of the first strike. This should reduce rewind issues for this move as well as make it more viable as a counter move. We're also adjusting the Zone Attack's area of effect as it used to strike targets that were well beyond the apparent range of the flail. Peacekeeper Riposting Stab *Fix Riposting Stab snap duration is now consistent regardless of the stance of the Deflected attack. Developer comments: After Deflecting a Top attack, Peacekeeper's Riposting Stab had a longer snap duration which caused the move to hit but not visually connect. Against the Shinobi's Back Flip, it looked like the Bleed was applied without contact. Peacekeeper's Riposting Stab will now always connect visually on Shinobi's Back Flip. Orochi Wind Gust *Wind Gust range reduced to 2.5m (from 3m). Developer comments: Wind Gust can't hit Shinobi who can Back Flip away, but with the 3m range, it looked like Wind Gust was hitting when it was actually missing. With this minor range reduction, the outcome of the attack versus Back Flip is more obvious. The range reduction should not impact other match ups since Wind Gust relies mostly on its very short timing to get guaranteed hits.